Dirty Minds
by CNightJoy
Summary: Renet visits April, and Casey can't help but over hear their conversation...and badly misinterprets what he hears.


Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

This was written for Puss in Heels because she wanted me to start writing on this site. It is also for modivation for her to finish her story.

* * *

There was a faint popping sound and Casey, who had been napping soundly on the couch suddenly found an added weight to his legs that hadn't been there before. Pulling his hockey mask off his face, he was puzzled to discover a very pretty and oddly dressed young woman lying on him. Oddly dressed meaning that she was not wearing enough clothes for the blizzard like conditions New York was currently under.

"Umm…hello."

"Oh, hi. Um you must be that Casey guy I've heard so much about from the guys. Is April here? I was supposed to meet her today. Well I think today. I should have gotten the right time this time. Did that make any sense? I think it did."

Casey had the urge to duct tape the woman's mouth shut. Then the name April registered. If April found him, in her apartment, with another chick sprawled across him dressed like…

He didn't want to finish that thought.

"Woah, woah, slow down babe," Casey managed to cut into her rambling "First could you get off me." The woman climbed off him and sat on the coffee table.

"Sorry about that; I'm still working on my landings," she said sheepishly.

"No problem," muttered Casey sitting up "Now who-"

"Renet what are you doing here?"

"Hi April! I think I've just met Casey. Are you two- Oh I shouldn't ask since I'm not sure, but I think I've got the right time and-"April stopped the woman, now known to Casey as Renet, with a hand.

"It's January 3rd 2008. What time were you trying to get to?" she asked.

"Um not this one," Renet said embarrassed "Mind if I crash here until I have enough power to get to the right time?"

"No that's fine; would you like something while you wait?"

Renet jumped off the coffee table and followed April to the passable kitchen. Casey sat stunned for a second before, "Anyone care to explain this to me?"

April made herself and Renet some of the tea that Leo had given her for Christmas. They sat down at the small kitchen table with some chips the guys (the four turtles plus Casey) had left after a game night. Renet swirled her cup around.

"Hey April."

"Yes Renet?"

"You ever wonder why the guys carry the weapons they do? Like why does Mikey carry nun-chucks? Why don't Raph and Leo both carry swords? Why does Donnie carry a bo when he could be shooting a laser or some other type of super tech weapon?"

April, unfazed by the unending monologue replied "Well I don't think ninja had super tech weapons in feudal Japan, so Donnie is most likely following Master Splinter's wishes. I highly doubt Leo and Raph would want to carry the same weapon," April took a sip of her tea. "And could you seriously imagine Mikey with a weapon other than nun-chucks? It wouldn't fit his personality."

"Makes sense," Renet tilted her head to the side thinking. "Which do you think is the best?"

While the two women talked, Casey had been rummaging around the living space looking for his favorite hockey stick. Said hockey stick was nowhere to be found.

"Man where did I put it?" He scratched his head in frustration. Quite suddenly, the light bulb effect occurred, this sudden inspiration led him to the closet next to the entrance to the kitchen. He could just barely hear April and Renet when he opened the closet door.

Minding his own business, Casey was startled when Renet loudly declared "CAUSE DONATELLO'S GOT A BIG STICK!" The declaration caused Casey, who had been holding a tennis racket to swing it wildly, catching it on a support for the shelf above and sending the shelf and all its possessions flying to land on his head.

"Casey, are you alright?" called April running toward the sudden noise.

Casey's head popped up through the coats and other mismatched winter clothes. "What the heck are you two gabbing about?"

"Um, which one of the guys' weapons we think is the best," said Renet slowly.

Casey winced at the explanation. April rolled her eyes. _Men and their dirty minds._

"Could have fooled me with that declaration," Casey muttered.

* * *

Construct criticism requested.


End file.
